Sky God Falma
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40105 |no = 712 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 16, 24, 28, 44, 48, 56, 60, 100, 105, 110 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 7, 8, 8, 7, 7, 16, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 14, 16, 24, 27, 44, 46, 48, 56, 59, 100, 102, 106, 108, 110 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 11, 10, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 14, 16, 24, 26, 28, 44, 46, 48, 56, 58, 60, 100, 102, 106, 108, 110, 112, 124 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mighty dual-wielding knight of the Atharva Republic. After landing a single blow that slayed a powerful god who had attacked his friend's ship, he started falling towards the ground alongside the god's corpse. It is said that he had a satisfied smile on his face as he dropped from the heavens. However, a voice reached out to him as he fell, subsequently opening his eyes and extending his arms. The voice was still resonating in his ears when he saw his friend grabbing firmly onto his arm. |summon = Let's work together! We can join hands, and soar the skies! |fusion = Thanks. My power is not just for me to use! Let's grow stronger together! |evolution = Thank you. My wings are proof of friendship. I can fly because I have friends! | hp_base = 4221 |atk_base = 1391 |def_base = 1109 |rec_base = 1092 | hp_lord = 6000 |atk_lord = 1884 |def_lord = 1632 |rec_lord = 1654 | hp_anima = 6743 |rec_anima = 1456 |atk_breaker = 2082 |def_breaker = 1434 |atk_guardian = 1686 |def_guardian = 1830 |rec_guardian = 1555 |def_oracle = 1533 | hp_oracle = 5703 |rec_oracle = 1951 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Authority of the Water God |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk for all Units & 15% reduction in damage from Water Types |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Providence Arc |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & probable Paralysis effect |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Eternal Tempest |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, probable Paralysis effect & greatly boosts Atk, Def, and Rec for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% chance to inflict Paralysis, 70% boost to stats |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40104 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}